Rise of the New Hero of Charity
by Darklord331
Summary: As the world secretly approaches its apocalypse a new flame shall rise, carrying with him the soul of one of the greatest heroes and the teachings and powers of a legendary master he shall fight it to the bitter end. He is the True Hero For adoption
1. Chapter 1

On a village in a small corner of India couple was afraid, they were very much afraid as they looked at their first and only child, adopted as he might be. His hair was as white as snow and his eyes were a light blue near green, his features were naturally sharp but still pretty enough.

The child in question was playing with his toys but the couple did not seem to register the innocence in the boy and instead focused on the other thing, the fact that he had a staff of his own size on his back that had just came to him out of nowhere together with two more items. A body-suit like armor that covers his entire body while also wearing great earrings that looked to be made of gold. And he also had bow and arrow on his hips that looked to be for his size but emanated danger all the same.

All of it came out of quite literal nowhere for the humans in question while the Demi-God that brought them was on the air looking at his parents with concern. He had just fulfilled his long promise to his rival after fending off the Gods and others who wanted the weapons that were entrusted to him had returned to the rightful owner even if the spear was not to be as he had to give it back to the God who owned it as it was just lent in the first place.

Sighing he shook his head, he had not given the spear back but at least a staff of equal value should be worth something.

"I hope that this life does you better, my eternal rival and that we can once more cross paths but this time as allies." The Demi-God said before coughing in his hand, seeing the blood in it as he looked at the horizon.

As he looked at the young reincarnation of his eternal rival he thought of the blood on his hands from a simple cough and the wrinkles that now adorned his once handsome face.

"Age, such a dreadful thing indeed. It makes me wonder if me killing you back then was a terrible act or one of mercy." Chuckling to himself the Demi-God continued as if talking to his friend. "I guess it is time, after all, you might be young but I am not, I would be too ashamed to appear before you as I am so instead I have other plans. You will not be the same Karna I once knew nor will I be the same Arjuna, let's let our descendants be the ones to decide how our destinies will play out in the future." Arjuna thought to himself as the demi-god searched the globe for the person who had his blood and was the most perfect match for what he intended to do.

Locating the said person was easy but it left a wry smile on his face as the person in question ended up being the neighbor of Karna's own family, the daughter to be precise who was currently close to dying on her sleep due to the poison of a snake that entered the house without the parents realizing a thing. It truly is destiny playing with him just like it always did.

"I guess this time destiny is playing with me instead of you my rival, interesting, truly interesting." Arjuna said as he started turning to dust, his body had long since given out and he only stood strong due to him using his powers to delay the inevitable, but this condition was one he would not accept.

He would never be able to face his rival, or his descendant in this case, with being in such a weakened state as the more time passes the weaker he got. If so he would choose to be like his rival, living a new life in a new body and experiencing life anew.

His soul entered the body of his dying descendant as his weapons started going to her. However, before he went fully, he sent one last message for an old friend of his.

"Wukong, I want you to look after two kids for me, they are on Kamak Village in east India and will need your help. Do this as a last favor for an old friend." Arjuna sent this message before the process completed.

Sun Wukong, the Sage Equal Heavens, heard it loud and clear before sighing as another one of his old friends passed away, the least he could do is go and fulfill the last request of his friend, not like he hadn't helped him before as he now had to use a mere copy of his original staff instead of the original that he had given Arjuna.

"At least it is better than to give it to the snotty brat of my house, to think that Biko is the one that was most suited for it makes my old bones annoyed already." Sun Wukong said before jumping up as a cloud came to him before anyone could see where it came from.

Back on the village, the young boy looked at his parents' terrified expression and he could see the fear on their eyes. They were afraid of him even if he didn't do anything, he just talked to some old man a while before who had appeared out of nowhere and that gave him these weapons he now was carrying on his body.

They all felt natural to him even if he would admit that he didn't felt just the same for the staff, but it was a gift and as such he would not deny the old man's wishes for him to have them.

The boy then heard something, it was like a voice on his head that started talking to him.

'Myself, you should feel grateful for the gifts bestowed upon you. If he gave you such gifts then he knows who we are, it is not safe to be here as soon those who would hurt your parents will appear as others realize who we are. So, I shall bestow upon you a gift to help in your protection before we can't contact each other again.' The voice said this was the last vestiges of his previous life that surged with the contact with a strong stimulus like the presence of his rival and the weapons he had recovered. But this was only a temporary situation at best and after it, the voice would fully integrate with the soul and the new life would begin properly. 'I unlock our potential as descendants of Surya, the power of the Sun is now ours to use and to protect those who need. Use it when you deem fit, and if you ever meet my rival try and not make him your enemy as I did on my time, he is a scary one but also probably the best one you can ever find, also if possible try and know him well. I felt it, on our last encounter, how he is actually someone who is sad inside and carry too much on his shoulders, just too much.'

That would be the last time the 'voice' spoke to the young boy named Karna, the rebirth of the Hero of Charity Karna, one of the most legendary and strongest heroes to ever walk earth.

As Karna wondered what to do he saw a golden cloud in the distance when he felt warm in his right eye before the cloud nearly being vaporized as a bean of fire launched from the eye without any control from the boy.

Sun Wukong, who nearly died then and there (the power of Brahmastra was not to be underestimated) sighed in relief in how he managed to escape in time. He would have some choice words with whoever did just that, already figuring out that it was likely one of the kids that Arjuna asked him to watch over.

However, he did not expect to, right after, a white light appeared where he stood and the fur on his whole body stood on end as he aimed his staff to the ground.

"Expand Yeoui." he said and the staff on his hand expended, sending him flying high and away from the attack. "Damn snotty kids trying to kill me." He said and just as he was about to go see the two he saw a colossus coming in his direction, one he identified well enough as he had given it to Arjuna not long ago.

"Fuck. My. Luck!" Sun Wukong said as the original Yeoui, also known as Ruyi Jingu, came to him in quick expansion due to his own orders (he did tell it to expand and even if it had a new owner the weapon would obey him for a while yet) and it didn't grow only in extension but also in grit as it now was of the same radius as the size of a small mountain and it hit him right where it hurt.

But, even so, Sun Wukong could only laugh.

Yes, this is what he wanted, those who might be able to receive his heritage completely as he could not make Biko be the one as it just was not into his bones to be able to be taught, he had his own destiny to follow and his own path. But these two, he recognized what was the likely situation and it could only make him laugh, he might not have his descendant to teach all he knew but he had the next best thing, two heroic descendants of two of the strongest heroes to ever live and with the souls of their ancestors in full power no less.

Yes, he could work with this very well.

**AN: Hello everyone, My name is Darklord331 and I'm the beta reader and grammar check for Skyluong and King Carlos**

**I would like to thank my partner King Carlos for helping me with this fanfic and writing it. I noticed that there are rarely any Karna Fics in Fate/Dxd, so i decieded to make one and challenged Skyluong to make one.**

**So here's my challenge fanfic for everyone who wants to do it,"Make a Karna fanfic crossover in Fate/Dxd, He can be born at a normal place, or an SI OC insert descendant born as Karna, he can be strong as Loki or powerful like OP" anyone wants to do it must PM me **

**See you later on the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

After Sun Wukong finally managed to get out of Yeoui he looked at it with complex emotions. For one side he was mad that someone else was able to bond with it as this was a weapon that chooses its user thus being able to wield it means a lot, but by the other side he is ecstatic at the fight that someone else appeared that can use it after him as he needs someone to take over his position soon since he already is quite old.

He also knew that if things continued as they are Mount Huaguo, the sanctuary for a large portion of the non-japanese Yokais, would be completely taken over by Indra. It was well known that the Mount Huaguo was a peaceful place, but that was so because, to protect them from Indra's influence in trying to get all people there as soldiers for his army for his sham of war, Sun Wukog offered himself to work as Indra's vanguard for five hundred years. Now that the time was almost up Sun Wukong could see that Indra was again planning on getting the Mount Huaguo but Sun Wukong was now too old to offer himself instead.

Normally he would hope for one of his descendants to work on his instead on his position but the only one with great promise amongst the hundreds of descendants he has and that could reach his own level was Biko, but the youngster was far too wild and didn't care about that in the slightest.

But, if this new youngster here were to succeed him he might be able to replace him as a sacrifice or, even better, go and beat the snot out of that arrogant prick of a God.

Getting giddy at the prospects Sun Wukong quickly moved into the village in time to see how the place was hot, too hot if nothing was done the whole village was sure to catch on fire!

With one movement Sun Wukong used his mastery over Senjutsu to disperse the heat upwards before moving towards its source. There he saw a young boy that was with Yeoui on his back not knowing what to do. Two adults were on the home as well, both passed out due to insulation with the heat the boy was emanating.

Extending his senses Sun Wukong noticed that on the neighbor's house it was the same with the adults passed out but instead of a boy being fine it was a girl being perfectly fine. He also could sense that both of these kids, despite being quite young at only six or seven years old, had many items on their bodies that he could recognize as dangerous instruments that could only be described as Divine Class weapons.

He then quickly, before either kids could react and possibly accidentally activate their weapons, put them to sleep using a weak chop on the back of the neck. As he put the two kids on his cloud he then moved to the parents and modified their memories to make them believe their kids passed away recently due to a fever, something quite common on these areas. It was safer this way, if they were to remember the kids and start looking for them they might hurt more and if the kids were to return before training they might end up killing these people by accident.

Divine weapons and the powers these kids clearly had were just too dangerous, for them to destroy the entire villages was just too easy and the mental damage, if something like that happened, was not something that he wanted for these kids to have.

With that, he took a good look at the two kids and sighed, with one glance he could see who these kids likely were related to as they looked like perfect copies of those two monsters if only younger and, on the girl's case, female.

"To think that both Arjuna and Karna would again walk on this world, I guess this is not that bad as well." Sun Wukong said before hopping into his cloud and moving back to the village. He had finished what he was supposed to do and now everything was in place.

* * *

5 Years Later

On a training ground near the residence of Sun Wukong the old monkey, as Biko would call him, was looking at the two kids down bellow on the training ground with pride on his face. The two kids he brought were, unsurprisingly considering they had the souls of their ancestors, comparatively calm about the whole situation.

Which means, shouting about wanting to go home and trying to do so a few times. However, as time passed and they understood that they really were a danger to their parents as they were and, even IF they improved and controlled their powers, they would still be a treat to them as they might attract others who might kill their families, the two kids managed to accept the situation.

They didn't like it much, but the surroundings were good and with time the two adapted to the situation around.

Sun Wukon looked in pride as his disciple and, truth be told, heir to his position as The Great Victorious Fighting Buddha and Great Sage Equalling Heavens as well as all his techniques. Karna, that was now training with other more senior disciples (not personal disciples, there are only Biko, Karna, and Arjuna that fit on that term) sparing with the boy.

The boy in question was easily fighting five opponents at once depending exclusively on martial arts and his techniques with the staff, Sun Wukong could not help but wonder if he should go and look for a blacksmith to create a spear's tip to fit on the staff but it would need to be able to match perfectly with the staff's attributes and abilities so it would be somewhat difficult to do so. Maybe he could go and see that crow brat as he was researching those sacred gears to create artificial ones, perhaps that could help somewhat but it would be a talk for the future only.

Anyway, Sun Wukong sighed as he saw how, on the side, his own descendant was eating potato chips laying on his side while his friend was training seriously. Sun Wukong could only sigh as, if not for the sheer laziness of Biko, he could be on the same level as Karna and perhaps already manifested his Hatsu as well instead of only depending on sheer talent.

He would hit the boy later for being an idiot monkey, that is for sure.

Meanwhile, he noticed how his other personal disciple was on another corner, Arjuna was practicing her bow while aiming at a target more than two kilometers away, the target in question being some flies who were flying around that area. She was aiming at the flies' wings and managing to shot them without killing the flies, her aim as monstrous as expected of her. Close to her she too had a friend of her own, the daughter of Ganesha and a human mangaka from Japan and the daughter in question is called Jinako. That girl was as much of a glutton as her father, eating three times as much as Arjuna but remaining at most a bit plump in the charming level instead of being on the point that could be called fat.

Jinako, as it is usual, was eating while looking and talking to her friend about whatever came to her mind without a single care about her image, not that Arjuna was paying attention as her eyes seemed to wander around the area a bit much, more specifically at Karna's area where he was fighting shirtless and without the armor he had as it was unfair to have it during a spar that was aiming at improving his skills. Arjuna's cheeks flushed whenever he saw the eyes of Karna and her heart skipped a bear, but if anyone were to ask what she was thinking she would politely deny everything related to liking Karna before 'accidents' started to happen and the person 'accidentally' got shot by 'mistake' by Arjuna while practicing as she was 'bad' at archery.

Again, she was taking off flies' wings from 2 kilometers away without paying that great an attention to them.

Sun Wukong did not know if he should sigh or not seeing this, life was far too complicated but also this moment was very enjoyable for the Buddha.

Which is why the next news that reached his ears annoyed him immensely.

"Sun Wukong-sama, the great God Indra is coming to visit. Apparently, he decided to create a tournament for the youths across many pantheons as a new entertaining and he will come here to select some to represent him. The message also informed that he will not be pleased if the youths here are not to his liking." A messenger said hurriedly as he knew how Indra liked to appear almost at random and with little to no time between him being announced and his appearance, just enough time for others to know he is coming and start getting things ready but not enough to ACTUALLY get everything right.

He is a VERY annoying type.

Sun Wukong got mad at this, Mount Huaguo was not the property of Indra but the God liked to act and think so. However, as Indra's subordinate, he could not very well deny the God who was as slippery and sly as someone could be as well as being stronger than Sun Wukong anyway.

He could only hope that Karna and Arjuna do not impress Indra enough for that God to start having thoughts about them, even if based on appearance alone it might already be impossible.

The two were near opposites physically in all aspects. Where Arjuna had brown skin Karna had pale white skin; where Arjuna had long black hair Karna had short-ish white hair; where Arjuna liked wearing white clothes and even her combat clothes/armor is white Karna used black clothes and black armor/combat clothes; but one thing that no one could deny is that the two were perfectly beautiful at the same level despite being completely different on every aspect.

And Indra was bi-sexual.

Sun Wukong sighed.

"I guess I might need to speed things up a bit with those two, at least I know they are somewhat ready to go out on their own for a while."

This was the only way, he would send them away after the tournament before Indra moved to take those two in and likely use various methods to turn the two youngsters his forever.

"They are my disciples, the hope for Mount Huaguo, I will not let you have them so easily Indra." Sun Wukong said to himself with a hiss of anger while clenching his fists so strongly that the table he was holding cracked slightly.

And so, the next step on the journey of Karna and Arjuna began.

**AN: Wow, I didn't expect me and King Carlos story to be this famous, I want to thank everyone that has read this and thank you for your opinion on this story**

**I don't know when I could publish the next chapter, because I started college on Friday and some errands for the house, I could only hope that when I finished early, I could start working on the chapter, anyway you should go and see Skyluong new story called ****Flames of charity, he and I worked on this story to see more Karna fanfic's, if anyone wants to do my challege fic, go to chapter 1, on the bottom of the chapter, it has my details of the challenge I'm giving everyone who wants to do it **

**See you on the next chapter, Later**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kekeke, are you finished now, bro?" Biko asked with a smirk on his face right as I finished defeating everyone.

"Yes, I believe so." I said, and I allowed myself a small smile. This is a nice moment, after working up a sweat to have a friend like Biko around is helpful.

Looking at the sky, I think to myself.

It has been a long time. I barely have memories of a time before I was here, and I am content. Training, enjoying the companionship of those who I think as friends, and free-spending my time is enough for me.

"Keke, but to think you didn't even have to use your Hatsu, impressive as always, bro. I wish I had one already." Biko said, and I had to shake my head at his antics.

Hatsu is the manifestation of the power of the user of the special type of Senjutsu called Brahmastra that only those from the Mount Huaguo learn about as it was taught to master by monk Xuanzang in the past to later be repassed to all those from the mountain to defend ourselves better. It is slightly different from those used by other practitioners in that it is centered on improving the body more than anything else as well as connecting to nature. When someone reaches a certain level of mastery, they can control an aspect of nature naturally.

For instance, master Wukong can call upon a cloud of thunder by using his Hatsu and control it to fly or strike down enemies with one of the strongest thunders in existence, he even went a step further and by using his hair (D.N.A.) as basis he can create clones of himself and he also can manipulate his own body to the point he can change his body at will to look like whatever he desires.. Besides him there are only very few others that have reached this realm, there are Zhu Baiji, Sha Wujin, the patriarch of the Sanzang family (they are the descendants of Xuanzang), and now there is Arjuna and me as well.

Well, those are the ones I know off as this is a level of mastery that is quite high and rarely seen. And even then me and Arjuna are only capable of the more initial steps of this power and Master is the only one nowadays that can use its peak power. This alone already makes him comparable with most Gods. Master's 'attribute' when it comes to Hatsu are Thunder and Life, thus his unique powers of Hatsu.

"You too could have it if you were to put in half the effort you put into looking for fights and skit chasing." A feminine voice said from close by, and I didn't even need to turn to know it was Arjuna. Her and Biko's relationship was a bit tentative due to how he had once tried to spy on her taking a bath, plainly speaking he was a bit of a closet pervert even if he usually looks only like a simple battle junkie and lazy bum.

"Keke, not my fault that you have such a big ass that I felt like taking a more direct loo-"

WOOSH

"Another word and the new one I won't miss." Arjuna said with a smile as an arrow made of light flew at the speed, the eyes couldn't follow just two or so centimeters beneath Biko's crotch.

Biko, on his part, got a bit terrified and covered his crotch with his hands while trembling in fear and looking at Arjuna like if she was a murderer and the most terrifying creature alive.

"Buhahahaha, that is SO funny. Do it again, again." Jinako said between bites of her potato chips.

Oh yeah, Jinako is here too.

... I think that maybe I should go train a bit away from here, go into seclusion training in somewhere more peaceful seems like an interesting prospect.

No, that is too much Karna. I shouldn't act like that.

"But, if you are aiming for this sort of shot, why not do it on Karna but just cut the clothes guhehehehe." Jinako said, and I realize that maybe go into seclusion training on the depths of uncle Tahagata's mountains doesn't seem like such a bad idea.

Jinako, she might be a friend, but if Biko is a closet pervert, she is a full-fledge one that likely wouldn't lose to anyone. The only things she likes to do more than teasing Karna was food, which is mostly due to her being a child of Ganesha. She, like Biko, actually practiced Brahmastra as well and was not far from having her own Hatsu, she just didn't train enough actually to have it released.

But overall this still was a great moment (ignoring Jinako's perverted laughter and eyes basically devouring me despite her still being kids and me).

"Karna! Arjuna! Come up here!" Master's voice echoed from the top temple, which is about 2000 meters high in the mountain with a long staircase that has an increase in gravity, the higher you rise in it. It has been about five months since Master ordered me and Arjuna to always take the staircase instead of the teleportation circle others use to help strengthen our bodies.

Hearing the call, I set into motion by calling upon my armor, and the skintight armor covers my body while I shrink Yeoui to a size where I can keep it inside my ear. This was a little trick to train according to Master that would make him be able to focus on multiple things at once. This training makes me need to at once act and react to the world around me while also concentrating on Yeoui to make sure it's size, and weight doesn't change even slightly otherwise I would die or if the weight increase just a tiny bit my inner ear would suffer damage and I'd be unable to move properly.

It is good training. And also, a great hiding spot for my weapon since no one would think that I'd keep a powerful God-Level weapon on me inside my ear of all places.

After that is settled, I started moving to Master's temple. Arjuna started walking to my side, we walked side by side for a while until she started walking just a little before me. I didn't think much of it until she turned her gaze at me and smirked slightly.

... I am not sure what came to me, but I also started walking a bit faster and ended up a bit ahead of her. I didn't change my expression, but as I looked to the side, Arjuna started walking a bit faster. Then I, then her, then I, then her, then-

Sun Wukong's P.O.V.

As I waited for my disciples to get here, I had to put in actual effort to not hit this asshole on the head. Why does he think he can just walk to my place and act like that, taking one of the maids and starting to molest her for no other reason than because he felt like it.

And also, why the hell a Great God of the Hindu Pantheon decided that the most appropriate clothing for him is a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses? And that infuriating smirk, he really wanted to push those white teeth in if he could.

"So where are these disciples you said are the most genial on your mount? If they are as good as the ones I chose beforehand, they can join my entourage for the championship, hahahaha." Indra said joyously, making Sun Wukong feel dread as he did not want his two disciples to go.

If they were to show what they can right now, there was no way other factions wouldn't target them. That is just how strong they really are.

"*HUFF* *HUFF* I, Win, Again." Arjuna said as she barged into my temple, already she was breathing heavily as she entered as less than a second later Karna arrive and silently tsked to the side.

The two were competing again. Sigh, why can't I just retire already?

BOOM

"Master Wukong!" A disciple appeared from the open door, his face a bit flushed by the power Indra is unconsciously emanating. "We have urgent news! Young Master Biko has decided to set up some fireworks for some reason and ended up hitting the deposit, and that set out all the oil in it on an explosion. All the bananas and other food are gone!" The desperation on the monkey yokai's voice was palpable.

Oh, that is right. He didn't retire because if he did this place would literally be set on flames before any enemy even needed to attack it.

... Shit!

**AN: Wow, this story is going up the chart, I hope that no one is going to flame me about this, and thanks to my partner King Carlos, (check out his stories, like Spirit hero) we managed to make this chapter and explain about Brahmastra, if everyone doesn't know about what Hatsu is, it is Aura from Hunter x Hunter, the reason why we choose this is that Nen(Aura) is so powerful that if used the right way, they can be strong like Hisoka's Bungee gum Killua's lighting, it can evolve the more time they train, like Gon, he trained Nen for just about a year and became so powerful he achieved limitation tranformation that he could match the Ant king Meruem's power. Check out Rigald02 profile, he took up my challenge and I'm helping him with the English grammar he has problems with, his story is called "The Awarded Hero of Charity". If any one wants to take up my challenge, go to chapter one and go to the end of the chapter to look up my summary for the challenge fic, once again thanks to Rigald02 and Skyluong for taking up my challenge fic**


	4. adoption

Sorry guys, the reason why the story is on adoption is because my writer King carlos has many story in his profile and its hard for him to focus in one story, if anyone wants to adopt this story PM me


End file.
